mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Secretam
Visit my blog for a SURPRISE! SUPER BOB!!! Help from the mars team BEEP! BEEP! The mars team is here! I see you posted something about you wanting links! Well, that is called a signature, or a sig for short. I am happy to help you! What type of sig do you want? You can decide by looking at others, or looking at mine. (scroll over.) 23:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) When you are done deciding, reply here! 23:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Plus, I can add an image for you! What image? 00:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Boy, Mars Mission team! You rock! Thank you so much! How do I edit my signature? Also, if this doesn't take up to much of your time, I'd like a picture of a minifig for my avatar! Thanks! Secretam 01:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) GREAT! Now take a look at my sig. (scroll over.) 01:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Step 1. Do you want a curved border or a rectangular border? Step 2. What colors do you want for your words, and what do you want the words to say? E.G. My page. Talk. Blog. MLN page. You can have all of these, in any order you want, or just some of them. Step 3. Do you want a tiny picture on your sig? Or something else that is extra? Step 4. Tell me what you want, and I will make it for you. When I'm done, well, I'll tell you that later. HAPPY CHOOSING! 02:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, which minifig? 02:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SO much! I want the background to be black. The words can be red. And I want the words to say: Talk, MLN Page, Blog, and My Page. (In that order.) That's the sig, and the minifig... I want it to be an Agent-kind of dude! Thanks again! Secretam 02:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) YES! I did your sig. Now, go to Preferences and check custom sig. Then type Click save. After that, sign ANYWHERE with the four tildes. ( If you don't know what they are, read every word at the top of the page when you edit, or ask your dad.) Then WATCH WITH AMAZEMENT! YOUR SIG IS DONE! Plus, I am finding an agent for you. How big do you want him on your userpage? This is Trooper 2 on the Mars team, signing out. BEEP! BEEP! VROOM! 04:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) All the things you asked for are done! Anything else? 04:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you try this? Just wondering... Thanks a lot! Sorry that I didn't reply right away, because I was gone. You guys are great! Do I have to pay you clicks? OK, I'm testing my sig.... in the box. Do control C on a PC to copy that code, or type mac C if you have a mac. You may have to delete whatever was origanally there. Now, under the box should be a check box saying custom sig. Check it. Click save. Now sign with ~~~~. it is left of the 1 on your keyboard. You should see your sig. If not, please let me have your password for a little bit and I will do it for you. BYE! 01:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) My password is sevykeble811. I'll give it to you, because I can't figure out how to do the up and down symbol. I'll change my password afterwards. Thanks! Your sig. 02:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll change my password now. 02:04, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Like it? P.S. The up down is under the backspace bar. Yes, thanks. I gotta go read now, so I'm done for the day. I changed my password. How about the sapphire? I can give you 20 clicks for it. Thanks again! 02:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) PS Magic! The sig works! WHOOO! No clicks are nessicary. YOU WON 2nd PLACE! YOU GET IT FREE!!!! ''' Thanks! 22:39, July 2, 2010 (UTC) My New Wiki Please visit http://generallegogames.wikia.com! Its my new wiki! Its off to a good start, so please start editing. Bobo590, if you don't mind, I'll make you an admin on that wiki, though I'm not sure how... Store May I sell 20 nails to your store? Please check out my store, the The Help Store! 21:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you may sell 20 nails to my store. What is the price? 10 for the group. 00:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll click right now, so send 'em over. I clicked. Sorry. I forgot about this. HERE YOU GO! 20:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) HEY! Hello! COOL! BARNSTAR Thank you! Yay! Gated Garden Module You shoul get the Gated Garden Module. I grows 5 orange lego bricks instead of one and doesn't have a fee to grow. 21:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to, but I don't have enough jewels for the Seal of the POS. Sigh, CHECK OUT MY STORE! SECRETAM'S SPECIAL STORE! GO TO MY USER PAGE! 22:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) You don't need the seal of P.O.S. The seal is only for clicking on someone else's module. 23:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Really? I didn't know! I'll get it right away! WOO! CHECK OUT MY STORE! SECRETAM'S SPECIAL STORE! GO TO MY USER PAGE! 23:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I got the Gated Garden, and I'm HAPPY! CHECK OUT MY STORE! SECRETAM'S SPECIAL STORE! GO TO MY USER PAGE! 02:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Your sig. I'm going to teach you how to make a sig. Here is your sig: I added the words to it. Now, go to Your sig DATABASE! (Open in a new tab, please.) Now, click "edit this page". Right above your sig, you will see a green bar. On it, you should see the "Source" button. More info comming soon. 23:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I did everything like you told me, and i kinda figured it out, but then I saw all the words, when I clicked the source button, so I'm gonna wait until you tell me what to do next. CHECK OUT MY STORE! SECRETAM'S SPECIAL STORE! GO TO MY USER PAGE! 23:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I will do your order tomorrow. I'm really busy. I will teach you the rest later as well. 00:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) OK, that's fine. I'll be on the lookout for more orders for your store. CHECK OUT MY STORE! SECRETAM'S SPECIAL STORE! GO TO MY USER PAGE! 00:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here we go... BTW, I'm no teacher. Ok. First, look at this portion of your sig: [[User_talk:Secretam Let's stop here. You see the [[? That is the start of a link. In this case, your talk page. You are a registered User, so we put User after the opening link. You want the link to be a talk page, BUT YOU CAN NOT HAVE SPACES IN IT! So, you put [[User_talk:Secretam Please do not edit until I'm done. Ok. Now, we get to the complex part. We have the link, but we need to put in the background. To do that, we use: That was A LOT! But you will eventually get it. Study it. is the beginning of your background. It starts the chain. "background-color:black;font-family:white; padding:1px; color:red; -moz-border-radius-topleft:9px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:9px; border-bottom-left-radius:9px; border-top-left-radius:9px; border-top:thin solid black; border-left:thin solid black; border-bottom:thin solid black; font-size:8.5pt;"> This is the background. Look at the first part. I know it is hard to see. You can look at the source on your sig page. The first part means the background is black, and the font color is red. The -moz-border-radius means it is going to be circular. If it is just border, it will be rectangular. With the circle, it has a top left bottom left etc. there is a border top/bottom, where it is rectangular in the middle, then the font size. Do you understand so far? SUPER if you understand! Ok. LAST PART OF THE FIRST PART OF YOUR SIG! '''TALK]]. This is the text you will actually see on the sig. we mark it with the three . To close the whole thing, you do the code>]] the end span closes the sig part, and you cap the entire thing with the end link brackets ]]. ' More comming soon! 20:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much, but I'm afraid I don't understand that. :( Could you just change it and give me the link so I can copy and past it? That is what I thought. Well, um... what link? Let's start with that. :erm defines a inline text style. background-color:black defines the (in this case) black background color while color:red defines that the font color is red.-- 19:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) HELP! I GOT IT! the link Legoace is helping you with your order on my store. Please respond. I forgot to say that I'm not on MLN anymore so I don't need the order anymore. May I have all your MLN items? I'm sorry, but whenever someone says that I must ask. 22:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, sorry, but no. I need those items for my Store, so I can't give them to anyone. I just got my first order, you know. Before we do this, what items do you have? 22:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) All the mailable items that I have are listed on my user page. Could you contribute to my store? Sorry, I'm out of items. 01:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) That's OK. Lego aquaman13's order hay could i have 5 rough dimonds so thats 75 clicks where do i click and who so i befriend? Lego aquaman13 my username on mln is thire13 OK, so you befriend me, Secret-Laser9-10, and when you give me 75 clicks, post here and I will send you the items. Give me as many clicks as you can on the Gated Garden Module and the rest on my Pet Golem. wait i can't click on the gated garden module i dont have the seal of the POS sorry i will click on your pet golem module instead. i have befriended you. OK, click my pet golem 75 times. Tell me when you clicked. I'll send the items when you click. i gave you 75 clicks on the pet golem THANKS XD! Really sorry, I have 4 rough diamonds, so I'll give you 4 rough diamonds and 1 blue jem. CHECK OUT MY STORE! SECRETAM'S SPECIAL STORE! GO TO MY USER PAGE! 18:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! CHECK OUT MY STORE! SECRETAM'S SPECIAL STORE! GO TO MY USER PAGE! 18:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while. Retiring I'm retiring from MLN, so partially from this wiki. I will still take orders in my store. Order Can I please buy a rough sapphire? Thank you. 20:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'll see if I have any... --Secretam Yes, you can get a rough sapphire!!-Secretam Where do you want the clicks? 02:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I want the clicks on my Pet Golem. -Secretam Oh, I forgot. what's your MLN Username? Also, you get 5 red flowers FREE! with an order of 10 clicks or more. -Secretam I'm sorry I haven't been on. I've clicked! Thank You! I finally made it too Rank 6! 02:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) OK! Thank you! -Secretam Item sent! -Secretam your order hello you ordered on the mln official store. but you still have not sent me a FR so please do that. thanks (talk)thire13 15:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I did send you a FR! I'll try again, though. Gone! I'll be gone on a trip until Thursday, so all orders in my store that are not completed are moved to pending, and the store is closed until Friday. -Secretam I'm back now. -Secretam order hello you have not responded on the official store talk page. have you clicked on the modules. i thought you did but just making sure. i sent you all the hit singles. (talk)thire13 STORE 19:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) come to my store of awesomeness I gave you the clicks, but I didn't recieve any hit singles! -Secretam How many gypsum do you have?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman]][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I have 2 becuase i sent you 2. -Secretam Ok, I'll take 2 gypsum (I don't think we ever did any trades before).[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Two gypsum from my store? Deal!! 10 clicks to my Pet Golem. -Secretam I sent you a FR. Please respond. -Secretam It's 15 on mln.--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) OK. Please click and I'll send you the items. -Secretam Ok, I clicked on the module.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) You didn't click the module! My click counter says you didn't! -Secretam There's a problem. You're not on my friendlist. -Secretam Never mind my last to posts. It was an MLN glitch. -Secretam Items sent! -Secretam Level 1. Did you erase that? 23:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It isn't funny. -Secretam PS: I didn't want to make any problems KK. I hate spam. 01:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I hope you're not mad. What does KK mean? -Secretam It means ok.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What he said. It is normally kk though. 01:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Ya, gtg, and check out my store![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (Got to Go)[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, I see what it means. KK... :P I hope BOB's not mad at me. Not mad. 01:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) KK, I'm glad. -Secretam Here is your sig secretam: Use it. 23:59, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't use it because it takes up to much space. Could you make it so it was like yours? -Secretam kk. What do you want to say on it? I want it to say "Store" and then to open up and say "talk" "MLN Page" KK? Thanks! -Secretam COPYCAT! Think of something original? 01:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. How about just "Store" "Talk" and "MLN Page"? KK? -Secretam kk. Better. brb. (Be right back) 18:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) OK! deal! Tell me when you have the sig. -Secretam Here you go! 18:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! I'll give you 10 clicks just cuz! -Secretam Thanks! If you have any questions/complaints, just ask me. 19:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Sig testing... YES! It worked! 18:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) YAY! Need any more help? 19:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Nope! I think I'm good. Thanks again. --Secretam 19:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Super! 19:33, August 17, 2010 (UTC) No problemo. :P did you click my page yet? --Secretam 19:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I guess I'll just send you the items right now. --Secretam 19:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! Clicks recieved? --Secretam 19:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Please help that guy with his order now. I already looked up the history thing and told him to reply once you click. THANKS! 20:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll give him 50 right now. --Secretam 22:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) He doesnt' have a DEM! :(--Secretam 22:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Please put the time out X on the order and say the order timed out. 22:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll try... --Secretam 22:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Check it out! This store is the best click superstore! Rate it right here! I rate it 5/5 stars! --Secretam 23:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Er... thanks? 23:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I just wanted people to know that your store is one of the best! KK? --Secretam 23:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Why don'tyou put it at the top of your user page and talk page where everyone can see it. Just a suggestion. 23:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Good idea! --Secretam 23:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How many gypsum do you have?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 02:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) 1 gypsum. LOL! --Secretam 21:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll have 1 gypsum. (I just clicked,)[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Items sent! --Secretam 21:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but it will be a long time. I have 25 gypsum now, and I still need 25 more to complete rank 5.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 22:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Then cancell that order. I"ll go to benjamin's store. --Secretam 22:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Leaving I'm leaving this wiki until June 20th. Don't ask me why, just accept it. I will be active on LEGO Games Wiki, and Brickepedia, so drop me a call if you want. --Secretam 21:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) why? 15:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Secretam, can you finish the order? If not tell me and I will do it. 18:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it. 18:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, this is my last post here. I'm leaving because I won't have time during the school year to edit here. But I WILL return around July 20th. See ya then! --Secretam 20:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) July the 20th? you can travel back in the past? O.O-- 20:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) July 20th 2011. --Secretam 20:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) until you are back-- 20:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Whataya mean? --Secretam 20:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) iz's a countdown to the July the 20th-- 20:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Anyway, BYE EVERYONE! Bye, that is, until July 20th... --Secretam 20:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) sniff... BYE! Help Charity Advertise I'll advertise your store. 01:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh never mind, the ad's not finished. 01:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) If I donated 139 nails, would I get 1,390 clicks? 01:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC)